


A Family Affair

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brianâ€™s mother, Joanie, meets Justin for the first time, and the results arenâ€™t pretty.





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“What are you doing here?” There was no lack of annoyance in Brian’s voice.

“Is that any way to speak to your mother?” Joanie Kinney pushed passed her son, and into the loft.

“It is if you just show up without even calling.” Brian still had a hand on the door, motioning her to leave. Justin was at off babysitting Gus, but he would be back soon, and Brian wanted his mother gone by then. He shuddered to think about a meeting between the two.

“We need to talk Brian. I am quite upset that you have chosen to cut yourself off from the family.”

“That’s why your here? Couldn’t you just call me? Jesus Christ!” Seeing that she wasn’t about to leave, Brian shut the door.

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.” Joanie chastised “I have left messages for you both here and at your office, but you never return my calls.”

“I’ve been busy, and you don’t exactly make an effort to stay close. You didn’t speak to me for two moths after Dad died.” Brian could feel a massive headache forming.

“Really Brian, what did you expect me to do? I was simply mortified by your behavior at the funeral. You should have shown more respect for your father.”

“That’s bullshit mother. You have to earn respect, and he sure as hell didn’t do that when he was smacking me around.” The bruises might have faded, but the hurt was ever present.

“Must you be so negative all the time?” Joanie asked. As always Brian was unsettled by the careful way she chose her words. It was as if she was preparing to strike.

“Don’t you remember those days? Don’t you remember how drunk he would be? It didn’t matter what I had done. Usually I wasn’t doing anything, but that didn’t stop him.” Joanie looked away as Brian spoke. She had tried to ignore the beatings of her son just as she tried not to hear about them now. Brian scowled and walked over to the kitchen counter to pour himself a drink. He needed one, but as he was about to pour it he stopped. That’s what his father would have done. Brian pushed away the bottle and turned back to his mother.

“Christmas is coming up in a few weeks, and I would like you to join us. Claire and I are planning to take the boys to mass in the morning, and then we will have an early dinner. You should come to mass as well.”

“You can pray for soul by yourself. I have plans.”

“Christmas is a time to be with your family.”

“And I fully intend to be with my family.” Brian said. Joanie was about to respond when the door to the loft slid open. Justin stepped inside and was surprised to see their visitor. Joanie eyed Justin suspiciously. There was something familiar about him, and then suddenly it clicked.

“Aren’t you the young man who was attacked after his prom? I read about it in the newspapers.”

Justin nodded his head slightly, unsure where this was going. Then Joanie turned her attention back to Brian.

“What is he doing here?” she asked.

“What do you think Mother?”

“This is just scandalous. He is just a child Brian. It is disgusting.”

“Umm, maybe I should come back later.” Justin was reaching for the door. Brian crossed the room, and took his hand.

“This is your home too. Don’t let her run you out.” Brian put his arm around Justin’s slim waist. “Mother, I’d like you to meet Justin Taylor, my lover.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Kinney.” Justin said timidly. He was undeniably uncomfortable at being in this woman’s presence, but he had been overjoyed hen Brian introduced him as his lover. Joanie nodded frigidly in Justin’s direction before she spoke to Brian again.

“I heard all about that incident. What were you thinking? He could have died because of you.” Joanie said venomously.

“It wasn’t his fault.” Justin cried. He couldn’t stand to see Brian be accused like that. “Chris Hobbs hated me. If Brian hadn’t been there I might have died.”

“It is terribly sad to see what my son has done to you. It’s not your fault that he has misguided you so. You seem like a nice young man, and I pray that someday you will see the error in your ways, and find a nice young lady to marry.”

Justin didn’t even know how to respond to this. He was left entirely speechless. Joanie Kinney rose from the chair she had been sitting on and headed for the door.

“I must go now Brian. I am quite saddened by what I have seen today. I will pray for your soul, though I fear that you are passed redemption.” She left, and Brian slammed the door behind her. He stood there with his eyes closed. Justin came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the older man. He rested his cheek on Brian’s back.

“She had no right to say that.” Justin said finally. “It wasn’t your fault, none of it was.”

Brian turned to embrace Justin, but didn’t respond to what Justin had said.

“I’m sorry that you had to hear that. She’s an evil old bitch.” he said instead.

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Brian insisted. “It’s always been like that with her. No matter what I do, according to her it’s not good enough. She didn’t even want me. I was an accident.”

“It doesn’t matter what she thinks, because I know the truth.” Justin said. Brian tightened his hold on Justin. He tried to stop it, but a solitary tear fell onto his cheek.


End file.
